Fantasies
by ladyharlem
Summary: Maura's TV viewing habits cause secret fantasies to be thrown out into the open. Rizzles one shot.


**A/N:** This is another smut for the sake of smut story. I had two little ideas floating about in my head and I tried (and hopefully succeeded) to wind them into this little one shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, I just like having a little fun with them.

* * *

A quiet knock at the door woke Jane from her light sleep. She knew Maura's knock and didn't straighten the blanket that had bunched up underneath her back before she crossed her apartment to answer the door. The sight that met her eyes shocked her into silence. Maura stood propped against the wall wearing Jane's Boston Homicide Athletics Division t-shirt stretched tight over her chest and yoga pants that showed off her toned thighs.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Jane?" Maura purred, having noticed the detective's pupils dilate as she processed what Maura was wearing.

"Uh. Yeah, sorry come on in, Maur. You're dressed like you're staying?" Jane stammered. She couldn't make sense of her body's reaction to Maura wearing her t-shirt and those pants.

_She's my best friend, for god's sake! _

"Mm, I figured if we ended up watching movies, I wouldn't want to get up again to go home. Can I stay, Jane?" She asked.

"Sure, Maur. You don't even need to ask, you know that." Jane replied, taken aback.

Maura dropped onto Jane's couch with a soft thud, swinging her legs up to rest them on the cushion Jane had been occupying. Jane knew this was Maura's own little way of saying that she was being the foot rest tonight. Maura propped her arm on the arm of the couch and rested her head on her hand, watching Jane as she moved to get them drinks from the refrigerator.

Jane set their glasses down on the coffee table before lifting Maura's legs up and laying them over her own as she sat down. She flicked to a movie that was halfway through and both women relaxed into the soft old couch.

Maura couldn't sit still; the heat of Jane's touch on her calves was searing through the fabric of her yoga pants. Her skin was on fire with desire for the raven haired detective. She had bottled her emotions since the day they began working together and had finally decided that she had to take the leap before her emotions consumed her entirely. She twitched her foot in Jane's lap, checking where her toes were positioned. Finding they were dangerously close to Jane's inner thighs, a wicked look passed over her face, missed by Jane who was focused intently on the television. Maura began to rub her foot slowly up and down Jane's thigh, purposefully inching closer to her centre. She found a deliciously evil pleasure in watching Jane's stomach muscles tense at every touch, her abs rippling beneath her tight white tank, much to Maura's delight. Jane bit down on her lower lip, determined not to react.

_She won't have even realised what she's doing. Don't react Rizzoli. _

An inch too close and Jane sat up suddenly.

"I'm just gonna go for a shower, Maur. Then I can go straight to bed later." She stammered. _Way to go, Rizzoli._

Maura smiled up at her innocently and only nodded.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli did not sing in public. That was a rule she had set herself aged 15. Not because she had a bad singing voice, but exactly the opposite. She wanted people to notice how good she was at playing ball, not how good she was at singing.

Maura heard the faint sound of singing over the mash of movie sound effects and running water. Curiosity caused her to tiptoe to the doorway of Jane's bedroom and listen with a smile on the corners of her lips. She stood against the door frame listening to Jane sing a Pretenders song, amplified by the bathroom tiles,

"she's got her hands in my hair and her lips everywhere…  
She's got her chest on my back across a new Cadillac,  
Oh yeahh, it feels good, it's alright…"

"Isn't it HE's got HIS…" Maura blurted out before she could stop herself. She clapped her hands over her mouth as Jane stopped singing and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back pierced through her.

"Were you listening to me singing Maura Isles?" Jane growled.

"No. Yes. Maybe?" Maura called back. _Damn._

"Get outta here Maur, I won't be a minute." Jane chuckled, unable to stay mad at her adorable best friend. _Especially not when she's wearing my shirt like that._

* * *

Maura settled back on to the couch, still smiling to herself about Jane changing the gender of her song. She flicked through the channels and settled on a documentary called "My Strange Sex Story" on TLC without thinking. The Doctor watched, fascinated. She didn't hear Jane walk back into the room and lean on the back of the couch directly behind her.

"What the _hell_ are you watching, Maur?" She laughed, breathily.

Maura jumped and threw the remote into the air, it fell between her hands as she tried to catch it comically.

"I.. Uh it's a documentary on these people's sex lives. I find it fascinating that they're so willing to share their kinks and fantasies with a television audience." She replied hurriedly. Her confidence had abandoned her as quickly as she had found it.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're a doctor or this would be so weird." Jane laughed, moving round to sit back on her side of the couch.

"Why? Don't you have sexual fantasies, Jane?" Maura asked, her usual innocence woven through every word.

Jane thought for a moment, unsure if she was willing to share those kinds of things with her best friend. She was torn between not wanting to make a huge deal of Maura's viewing habits and wanting so desperately to tell her that she fantasized about her in that exact shirt and little else.

She settled on a shrug in response and reached forward for her now room temperature beer.

"I do." Maura almost whispered. "But I could never share them on television." She added, almost too quickly.

Jane didn't respond. She sucked on the neck of her beer bottle, draining it and causing a flush to rise up Maura's chest. Leaning back into the couch, Jane let Maura fret a little while longer before turning to her, grinning wickedly and began to tease her playfully.

"Go on then, tell me. What's your number one fantasy?" She asked.

Maura didn't respond immediately, instead she wound a single shiny curl around her finger repeatedly. Jane reached over and took Maura's finger out of her hair gently. She hoped the touch might ignite a reckless spark in the Doctor. _It's a sign of sexual frustration! _Jane heard Maura's voice in her head.

"If I told you, you'd have to promise me you wouldn't think any less of Me, Jane. I'm going to make a fool of myself." Maura said eventually. Jane shook her head and rested her cheek on her palm, purposefully gazing into Maura's eyes.

"It's about you." Maura began, "and me.."

Jane closed her eyes and smiled, nodding in reply. Encouraging Maura to continue.

"First we would go to eat at L'Espalier. We would dress accordingly and dine late into the evening. Then I would take you back to my house and make sure I had your handcuffs on my nightstand."

Jane raised her eyebrows and Maura lowered her gaze, peering up at Jane through her eyelashes.

"But then, I would cuff you to the Fauteuil with both hands immobilised. And I would lie on my bed and pleasure myself while you watched, bringing myself right to the edge. Then I would release you and command you to finish me before I even touched you back."

Her hand went back to her hair again and both women sat in silence for what felt like hours. Jane's chest was heaving and her eyes were black with lust. A familiar throbbing ceased to subside between her legs as the seconds passed. She finally broke the silence,

"Mine is about you, too." She confessed, running her index finger up the inside of Maura's thigh, unable to look her in the eye. Maura let out a moan so quiet Jane almost missed it.

"I would call you after work and ask you to be in the shower waiting for me when I got to your house. I would let myself in and then come and join you in the shower." Maura's breath hitched as Jane said come. "And I would fuck you so hard up against the tiles that you'd struggle to get down the stairs afterwards. But you'd manage it, and then I'd take you again, bent over your crazy expensive oak dining table." She moved closer to Maura on the couch, almost leaning over her. "Then I would sit you on the counter, put your legs over my shoulders and show you exactly how good I am with my tongue." She licked her lips and closed the gap between them. Maura's lips tasted like heaven.

_God, I want her so badly._

Maura's hands immediately went to Jane's waist, pushing the white tank upwards, desperately wanting to feel the Detective's toned body beneath her hands. She used all her strength to sit Jane up and move onto her lap, one knee either side of Jane's hips, pinning her to the couch. From this position, Jane could see that Maura wasn't wearing a bra under her BPD shirt and the stretched fabric did nothing to hide Maura's obvious arousal. She let go of Maura's hips and moved to shimmy out of her pants but Maura swatted at her hands.

"Mine." Was all she could manage to utter in a husky voice, thick with desire. And she stepped off Jane to pull the grey sweatpants down. Jane didn't give her time to think as she pulled Maura's yoga pants off and let them pool at her feet. She paused, admiring the sight of Maura wearing only her t-shirt and breathed deeply.

Maura stepped forward and reclaimed her position over Jane on the couch. She slid her hands down Jane's sides, touching the sides of her breasts gently with her thumbs, before pushing Jane's tank top up over her head and making a show of dropping it to the floor. She sat down onto Jane's thigh, enjoying the pressure on her core from Jane's tensed muscles. Working a trail of kisses, licks and nibbles from Jane's ear lobe to her breasts, Maura took a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the hardened peak. Jane pushed herself back into the couch, bucking her hips into Maura. Her movement caused Maura to begin thrusting against her thigh, moaning her name.

"Oh god, Jane. Jane." She whined into Jane's cleavage. Taking the Detective's long fingered hand in her own, she guided her to where she needed her most before whispering in her ear, "Fuck me, Jane."

Jane didn't need any more convincing and she slid her finger through Maura's arousal, spreading the warmth up towards her clit before beginning to rub in circles. Maura moved her hips, pushing herself into Jane's hand, her head thrown back and her neck exposed. Jane began kissing her pulse point as she rubbed and thrust her own hips. Gently she slipped two fingers inside Maura, drawing a gasp from her lips, swollen from kissing and biting.

"I've wanted you for so long, Maur." Jane managed to gasp into Maura's neck. "Let go baby."

Maura's orgasm crashed into her and her muscles tensed around Jane's fingers. Jane stroked and curled her fingers around inside her new lover, carrying her through her climax with gentle pressure from her thumb onto her clit. Strands of hair stuck to Maura's sweat soaked neck and she finally relaxed into Jane, their heavy breathing exactly in time. In a last act of triumph, Jane pushed Maura back and held her in one arm as she raised her hand and licked her fingers for Maura to see.

"You taste so good, Maura." Jane growled before pulling her into another heated kiss.

"Bedroom." Was all Maura was able to pant when she pulled away from Jane to breathe.


End file.
